


Simply the best (Givenchy)

by nervouscupcakeinspace



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Inktober, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/pseuds/nervouscupcakeinspace
Summary: Patrick wears David's sweater.





	Simply the best (Givenchy)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> Thank you so much to my dear friend [Turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas), that always supports me even while in different fandoms, to [Birdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop), that was so excited about this drawing to make me feel like a proper artist, and to [Lali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali), that was her sweet self and voted for this title when given the option! <3<3<3
> 
> ***
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Patrick wearing one of David's sweater.


End file.
